All My Loving
by Chaobaby95
Summary: Shadow has a typical rainy day, doing his normal routine. Though, every time he finishes one of his routines, he gets little note, telling him to stop his routine. Who is this person, and why is this person telling him these strange yet reasonable sayings


**Here I am, writing my very first Shadow and Amy fic! Of course, it's a songfic, but I couldn't resist! This song kinda fits other couples, and this song may not be the best song in the world for ShadAmy, but...consider this.. as a birthday present for Ally :D cuz I love her like that. XD and she's obsessed with ShadAmy...hahah XD**

**Well, ACTUALLY, I'll try not to put it in SONG... maybe in words perhaps? lol.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shadow and Amy, they belong to SEGA/SonicTeam. And the song _All My Loving _belongs to the wonderful band _'The Beatles'. _

**WARNING TO SONAMY FANS: This is not SonAmy; it's ShadAmy. Sorry. XD Hey, I had to write about another couple **_**some**_** time, right? xD **

**and yes, it's going to be short, sorry. lol XD A short, fluffy story, I guess, maybe? XD And OF COURSE SHADOW IS GOING TO BE OOC HE ALWAYS IS IN EVERY SINGLE STOREH. XD**

OKay, here it is!

* * *

_Close your eyes, and I'll kiss you,  
Tomorrow, I'll miss you._

* * *

**All My Loving**

Typical for poor Shadow, whenever he steps out on a sunshine-y day, a rain occurs for absolutely no reason. It's like the clouds feel his pain, so they want to rain over his sad parade. He sighed, looking pessimistic as always. Obviously, whenever it was a rainy day, it became a normal routine for him. In the morning, he'd stop by the coffee shop to get iced coffee, always sitting at table seven. Then he'd go to the mall and go to the comic book store to read random comic books, sitting at table four. Then he'd go to Steak and Shake's, since it's around lunch time; and it's still raining, and always would get the same exact menu; Chicken fingers with fries, and a chocolate shake, sitting at table eleven. Then he'd go back home and play a game for the rest of the day; and it's still...raining.

He finally reached StarBucks, one of the famous coffee shops around. He asked the waitress for an iced coffee; but knowing him from the last few rainy days, she already had it ready for him by the time he came in. He gave her a dollar and fifty cents, and sat down at exactly table seven. But before he started to sip the coffee, he noticed a piece of notebook paper, folded up. He saw his name in a nice handwriting of cursive. He opened it up and read the small note.

_Why are you always so glum on these rainy days?  
It's not an unlucky day for you.  
Change your routine, it's getting old.  
Don't get wet, carry an umbrella.  
Make some friends, perhaps.  
'Cause if you promise me to do that,  
when you meet me on the last letter,  
Promise me  
That you'll close your eyes, and I'll kiss you.  
But then tomorrow, I'll miss you._

Shadow had his mouth wide open; a rare trait for him. He had sworn he had never seen a letter like this before. It was so clichéd, but yet, it was the clichéness that everyone loves; it was sweet and kind, and it makes you smile and feel warm. Shadow almost had that feeling, but shook it away, finishing his iced coffee and threw both the cup and the note away. He's glum on these rainy days because, well, he always looks glum, doesn't he? Everyday seems unlucky for Shadow. His routine is fine for now, there's no reason to change it. He likes the feeling of wetness, he likes it when he feels cold, so no reason to carry an umbrella. Why have friends, when no one wants to go near him? But the last five lines got to him somehow. The last two lines almost touched his heart. He heard that saying before, 'Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you', he's not exactly sure where from though...

Anyway, he made his way to the mall, then into the comic book store. He closed his eyes and randomly chose a book. He had chosen Garfield. He shrugged it off and read it anyway. He made himself comfortable at table four, slowly opening the book, when yet another note caught his red eyes. He didn't want to, but he felt like it. He opened it up and it said,

_Stop going at these comic book stores,  
for they won't help you find your emotional needs.  
Do me another favor, and go to Barnes and Nobles, and get the book Twilight.  
It's a love story, and yet it involves vampires.  
You'll love it, trust me.  
But seriously change your routine,  
the last letter will involve something special.  
But just remember that I'll always be true  
I'll write home everyday  
and I'll send all my loving to you._

"What the hell?" Shadow muttered. Who is this stalker? Why is he or she telling him to change his routine. He left his comic book where it was and threw out the note. Why would he need emotional needs, for the person, Doctor Gerald Robotnik to be precise, created him to make revenge on the world, right? Surely, he was interested in vampires, but nothing about love stories interested him. He won't get that book, he won't. And he certainly will not change his routine no matter what. What's so special about the last letter? "If it involves who this person is, I'll surely kill him...or her."

Now he made his way to Steak and Shake, sitting down as he waited for the waiter/waitress. Finally after a minute, a female cat dressed in the original Steak and Shake costume and asked for his order; obviously she was new here. "I'd like Chicken fingers and fries, and a chocolate shake please," he told her straight out.

"Okay, your food will be here in about 10 minutes or maybe less!"

"Thanks." He tapped his fingers against the table and rested his other hand on his chin. Until once again, he noticed a letter between the salt and pepper. He picked it up, almost wanting to rip it in half, but something in his gut feeling told him not to. He sighed and opened the letter.

_This place has good food and all,  
but there are other resturaunts that have much better food,  
like Fridays or Chi Chi's.  
The next letter is the last one, can't you just wait?  
'Cause when you get there,_

_You'll understand why I'm asking you,_

_to change your routine,_

_cause then,  
I'll pretend that I'm kissin'  
the lips I'll be missin' soon.  
and then while I'm away,  
I'll write to you everyday  
and send all my loving to you._

_  
_Finally, the next letter is the last one. "Friday's and Chi Chi's, hmm? You wish, you little stalker," he mumbled rudely. The waitress brought his food five minutes later and being a little bit nice, he paid her twenty dollars right away. He slowly ate his food. In his head, he kept repeating, "I will not change my routine". But everytime she mentions the last few lines, he feels warm somehow. The words has some kind of magical expression to it somehow. He simply shook it off, and finished his food, knowing he already paid, he blasted out of the resturant.

He stopped by the door of his small house. He wanted to go in there and play a game so all this nonsense would get away from his mind. But he doesn't have the strength to do it, knowing there's a letter inside waiting for him; the last letter. He touched the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Yep, there was that same piece of folded notebook paper. He felt like he was in a scary movie, and if he read the letter, a person would come and kill him.

He sighed for about the third time today. "Here goes." He stepped slowly to the letter, picking it up and hesitatingly opening the letter. He read the last lines.

_I'm surprised you made it this far.  
And now here are all the answers to your questions.  
Only the letter is not telling you...  
I am.  
Turn around and see._

He slowly turned around and his rich, dark red eyes met a pink figure; a pink hedgehog. Amy Rose. "Amy...? What the...?"

"The reason I'm sending you these letters is because you do need help. Because you do need someone in your life to help you find your emotional needs deep down inside your heart. Because it will happen; because today," she stepped closer to him, and he stood there, frozen and shocked. "you'll close your eyes, and I'll kiss you, and tomorrow, I'll miss you," Another step forward. "Remember, I'll always be true, and then when I'm away, I'll write home everyday, and I'll send all my loving to you." Another step forward. "I'll pretend that I'm kissing, the lips I am missing, and hope that my dreams will come true."

Shadow was starting to get it now. She continued. "And then, while I'm away, I'll write home everyday, and send all my loving to you..." She was now about five inches away from Shadow, finally finishing her last two lines, "All my loving I will send to you, all my loving, darling I'll be true..."

"I think I get it now..."

"You need to change your routine because you'll be seeing me everyday, make friends with me, and you'll see why I'm doing this to you."

"I don't need to; I already figured it out...right?" Amy smiled.

"Exactly," she said just above a whisper, and softly kissed him on the lips, careful not to scare him. Shadow had never felt this way before, and had no idea what to do, but before he can even react, she pulled away. "I'll teach you everything you need to know...and you'll have all of your questions finally answered. And everyday will be a sunny day for you." He showed a face he had never shown before; his lips don't show it; but his eyes are smiling.

"Close your eyes," and he did. "and I'll kiss you." She gave him quick peck on the lips. "and tomorrow..." she went towards the door, "I'll miss you." She winked at him. "I'll see you soon, Shadow."

"Yeah...you will." He took a glance outside, and almost smiled. It wasn't raining anymore, it was sunny as ever, all because of her loving.

* * *

**CORNY! CLICHED! FLUFFY! JUST WHAT I NEED! lol XD I hope you like it... lmfao It's my first SHADAMY, what'd you expect? So don't think I'd be an expert on all of the couples. lol ;)**

**REVIEW! and also REVIEW PS I LOVE YOU! ;D**


End file.
